Watashi no Himitsu
by AnaHanakuUchiha
Summary: Version 2 de My Secret  más larga para los que querian un mejor final


Segunda version de "My Secret". [El problema se arreglo solito XD]

* * *

><p>Sasuke:- ¡¿Tú qué sabes? ¡Tú aun tienes a tus padres!<p>

Sakura:- No son mis padres… (Con la cabeza baja)

Sasuke:- ¿Eh? (Sorprendido)

Sakura:- No son mis padres… Soy adoptada…

**Por alguna razón esas palabras "Tú aun tienes a tus padres" me hicieron confesar mi secreto… Las personas a las que llamaba mamá y papá no lo eran en realidad…**

_:-… Por favor, cuídala_

_:- No_

_:- Es el último favor que te pido, hermano. Cuando se enteren de su existencia trataran de arruinarle la vida… No quiero que pague por mí ni por él…_

_:- Aunque la cuidara, aun sufriría_

_:- Pero no será igual… Además nuestra familia es la única que puede controlar tal poder… El menor de tus hijos podría hacerlo sin problema… Fugaku, por favor…_

_Fugaku:- Hmp, esta bien… Cuidare de ella_

_:- Gracias (Dándole a una beba de unos pocos meses) Adiós, mi pequeña (Tomando el collar que tenia puesto ella y se lo coloca a la beba. Luego besa su frente como despedida)_

_Fugaku se marcha con la beba en brazos dejando completamente sola a la madre de la niña._

_:- Desearía poder criarte… Pero se que pronto tendré que partir… Hubiera querido que sacaras más de mi familia y no de él… Para evitarte más dolor… Mi pequeña Sakura…_

_Un año después._

_:- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? No podemos criarla nosotros, se darán cuenta rápidamente de que es hija de esa persona…_

_:- Hmp… Lo mejor será que se mantenga lejos de nuestra familia…_

_:- ¿Y su poder?_

_:- Le pondré un jutsu de redención, mientras exista un Uchiha su poder no se mostrara_

**La familia Haruno me adopto como su hija y crecí feliz con ellos, pero siempre supe que no era igual a mis padres adoptivos, no solo por mi extraño color de cabello o mis ojos, sino que nunca me parecí a mi padre o a mi madre. Y por alguna razón siempre se me prohibió acercarme a un Uchiha o dejarme el cabello muy largo, por lo general lo tenia más arriba de la cintura.**

_[Cuando Sakura tenia unos 6 años]_

_:- Sakura, apresúrate_

_Sakura:- Si, mamá_

_Sakura comienza a correr para alcanzar a su madre, en el momento que estaba doblando en una esquina choca con un hombre haciendo que ella retroceda pero que no caiga al suelo._

_Sakura:- (Mirando al hombre) Perdón…_

_:- (Con su mirada fija en Sakura. __Completamente serio) Hmp_

_:- ¡Sakura! (Tomándola del brazo) Tienes que ir con más cuidad_

_Sakura:- Si_

_Su madre se la lleva con dirección a su casa, pero antes de perder de vista al hombre y mientras su madre la regañaba, Sakura le regala una sonrisa al hombre para luego regresar su mirada a su madre._

**Cuando le confesé a mi madre que me había enamorado y al decirle el nombre se convirtió en una persona que jamás había conocido**

_Sakura:- Mami..._

_Madre:- ¿Si? (Lavando los platos)_

_Sakura:- ¿Cómo hiciste para que papá se fijare en vos?_

_Madre:- ¿Por qué esa pregunta? (Sin dejar de lavar los platos)_

_Sakura:- Es que… (Se sonroja) Me gusta un chico_

_Madre:- ¿Y cómo se llama el chico?_

_Sakura:- Sa-Sasuke Uchiha (Sonrojándose más, con una dulce sonrisa)_

_Su madre deja los platos que esta lavando repentinamente, se dirige a Sakura y se pone a su altura._

_Madre:- ¿Tú padre lo sabe? (Con seriedad)_

_Sakura:- No (Sorprendida por la reacción de su madre)_

_Madre:- Bien, no se lo vallas a decir… Y no te acerques a ese chico ni a ningún Uchiha ¿Entendido?_

_Sakura:- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_

_Madre:- Las mujeres que se casan con un Uchiha sufren por tal decisión, y pierden a su familia y amigos…_

**Entendí cada palabra de mi madre y a la vez no entendí la razón del porque de estas ni la insistencia de que no me acercara a los Uchiha. Las constantes insistencias me hicieron interesarme más en el asunto que termine investigando sobre la relación entre los Uchiha y yo. Fue así como descubrí mis orígenes y la relación que tenia con los Uchiha; me atreví a ir hablar con Fugaku Uchiha pero no quiso recibirme pero si su esposa, Mikoto Uchiha. Fue ella la que me contó todo lo que se me había escondido durante tanto tiempo, le prometí que jamás diría a nadie lo que sabía al igual que ella no le contaría a nadie…**

**Aun sabiendo todo, seguí mi vida como siempre hasta que llego ese día… El día en que el Clan Uchiha fue destruido…**

_Sakura:- (Mirándose al espejo) ¿Qué-?_

_De repente el color de sus ojos se fue aclarando más y más hasta quedar de un color jade_

_Sakura:- ¿Por qué-?... Uchiha… El… ¿No es posible que-!_

**El único sobreviviente había sido Sasuke o por lo menos eso se creyó. Desde entonces todo cambio, las cosas fueron cambiando año tras año… Mi amor por Sasuke nunca cambia sino que creció más y más. Pero un día, sin previo aviso, Sasuke se marcho; por más que le pedí que no se fuera, se marcho.**

**Fue así cuando todo cambio repentinamente, años después de que se marchara, el consejo y Danzou me mandaron a llamar. Me dijeron que sí Sasuke llegara a regresar, lo cual dudaban bastante, no podría acercarme a él nunca más y a la vez me prohibieron que mi cabello creciera más de lo que llegaba en ese momento, a mis hombros. A su vez se prohibió que se mencionara su nombre, y más se no llegaba a regresar jamás.**

**Luego de eso todo cambio nuevamente, constantemente era vigilada y se trataba de evitar a toda costa que hiciera misiones muy lejos de la aldea e incluso se trato de prohibirme que continuara con la búsqueda de Sasuke para traerlo de regreso a la aldea y dejarlo a Naruto y a los demás.**

**Con todo lo que fue sucediendo me di cuenta que, más que seguro, mi madre había pasado exactamente por lo que yo pasaba ahora. Ella se enamoro de un traidor y fue capaz de dar todo por él aun sabiendo lo que le pasaría a ambos. Tras la muerte de mi padre, ella me dejo con su hermano para evitar que sufriera del mismo modo que ella sufrió.**

**Pero… Yo también cometí el mismo "tabú" [Tabú: algo que es prohibido. Rechazado o mal visto por otros] que ella… Estoy enamorada de un enemigo de mi hogar… Y aun así… Serie capaza de hacer lo mismo que ella… Ya que este amor me gobierna por completo…**

Sakura:- … Soy adoptada…

Sasuke:- ¿Adoptada?

Sakura:- Pe- Perdí a mis padres por culpa de Danzou y el consejo de Konoha… (Con la cabeza baja)

Sasuke:- ¿C- Cómo?

Sakura:- Mi padre se convirtió en traidor y mi madre lo siguió por amor… Ambos fueron castigados por órdenes de Danzou y el consejo… Los hicieron sufrir hasta el final… Y mi madre para evitarme el mismo sufrimiento me dejo bajo la tutela de su hermano. Pero él no podía encargarse de mí… Ya que se darían cuenta rápidamente de que era hija de ella, por lo que me dieron en adopción…

Sasuke:- Y los Haruno te adoptaron

Sakura:- Si…

Sasuke:- ¿Y con todo eso no odias a Konoha?

Sakura:- No… (Levantando la mirada y dirigiéndola a Sasuke) Pero si a Danzou y al consejo

Sasuke:- ¿Solo ellos?

Sakura:- Son ellos los que gobiernan todo Konoha… Si no existirán… Nada de esto hubiera pasado

Sasuke:- Eres una tonta por ódialos solo a ellos

Sakura:- ¿Aun deseas acabar con Danzou y el consejo?

Sasuke:- Con Konoha, Danzou y el consejo

Sakura:- … Danzou y el consejo siempre vieron a mi padre como una amenaza…

Sasuke:- ¿Por qué era un fuerte ninja?

Sakura:- No solo eso, sino por el poder que poseía era suficiente para acabar con ellos y con Konoha… Cuando él no quiso seguir sus órdenes lo tacharon de traidor

Sasuke:- ¿Tanto poder tenía para que le tuvieran miedo?

Sakura:- El poder que se hereda… Es más de cualquiera podría pedir… Una salvación o una destrucción…

Sasuke:- ¿Here-? ¿Tú también lo posees?

Sakura:- Si… Pero no puedo usarlo…

Sasuke:- ¿Por qué?

Sakura:- Los Uchiha son los únicos que pueden controlarlo… El hermano de mi madre me coloco un jutsu de redención…

Sasuke:- ¿El hermano de tu madre? ¿No dijiste que solo los Uchiha pueden controlarlo?

Sakura:- Si… Mitsune Uchiha, mi madre, y Fugaku Uchiha, su hermano, podían hacerlo

Sasuke:- ¡No es posible… ¿Entonces… Tú…?

Sakura:-No… No llevo la sangre de mi madre… Soy como mi padre…

Sasuke:- ¿Cómo es posible que no poseas la misma sangre? ¿Qué no seas una Uchiha?

Sakura:- El poder que corre por mis venas ha destruido todo rastro de la unión de las dos familias que presente alguna vez…

Sasuke:- ¿Qué?

Sakura:- No tengo ninguna relación sanguínea con el Clan Uchiha ni con la familia de mi padre…

Sasuke:- Creo que lo entiendo… ¿Existe alguna forma de deshacer el jutsu?

Sakura:- Si… Pero solo los Uchiha pueden destruirlo…

Sasuke:- _Sakura desea destruir a Danzou y al consejo… Con ese poder seria muy fácil pero desconozco el modo de destruir el jutsu de redención… Tal vez… Madara sepa…_ Conozco a alguien que podría destruir el jutsu… ¿Te interesa?

Sakura:- Si… Pero solo para destruir a Danzou y al consejo… No deseo destruir a Konoha… Aun es mi hogar…

Sasuke:- Hmp ¿Crees que después de lo que pase te aceptaran? Imposible

Sakura:- Una vez que descubran todo lo que Danzou y el consejo han hecho, sin que todo Konoha se enterara, poco y nada importara sus muertes…

Sasuke:- Nunca pensé oírte hablar de ese modo. _Un lado que pocos conocen de ella… Me encanta_

Sakura:- Después de lo que te conté sobre mis padres es obvio que tendrá tal rencor… Pero ha aumentado más después de lo que me dijeron (Al recordarlo su enojo de aquel momento regresa a ella, pero intenta bajar su enojo)

Sasuke:- ¿Qué te dijeron? _Debe ser algo malo para que se enojara de ese modo (al notar el repentino cambio de Sakura)_

Sakura:- Se me prohíbo dejarme crecer el pelo, ya que llegue a la edad en la que el poder se presenta y es más poderoso cuando el cabello es largo, algo extraño lo se; y ellos desconocen la existencia del Jutsu… También… (Parando repentinamente. No deseaba hablar más de la cuenta)

Sasuke:- Hmp ¿También qué?

Sakura:- Prohibieron que se nombrara tu nombre y que… Si regresabas a Konoha, no podría acercarme a ti… Al igual como lo hicieron con mis padres…

Sasuke:- ¿Te enojaste por qué repiten sus errores o por qué se trata de mi? (Con una media sonrisa)

Sakura:- (Sonrojada) Po- Por ambos… Pero más por ti (Diciendo en voz baja lo ultimo al mismo tiempo que bajaba su cabeza para evitar su sonrojo)

Sasuke:- ¿Qué dijiste? No escuche lo último (con media sonrisa)

Sakura:- Que yo… (Sonrojándose más) Yo… Yo… ¡Yo me enoje porque me prohibieron acercarme a ti! (Roja como tomate)

Sasuke:- Hmp, no has cambiado nada (Con media sonrisa)

Sakura:- (Mirando a Sasuke y su media sonrisa) _¡Lo- Lo hizo apropósito! Lo escucho desde un principio… Y me hizo repetirlo_ ¡Que cruel eres! (Algo sonrojada, pero no tanto como antes)

Sasuke:- Si lo que digas… Pero no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo… ¿O no quieres deshacerte de ese Jutsu?

Sakura:- Si, quiero…

Sasuke comienza a caminar con rumbo a la guarida de Akatsuki, mientras Sakura se apresura para alcanzarlo.

**Lo único que deseo ahora es acabar con esta farsa que Danzou y el consejo crearon… Revelar la verdad ante toda Konoha para poder acabar con ellos con mis propias manos… Y reivindicar a mis padres… Para que puedan descansar en paz y tal vez… Y tal vez terminar con la historia que comenzaron los dos…**

Sakura:- ¿Es necesario esto?

Madara:- Si

Sakura:- Ok _Se que es la única forma de recuperar mis poderes pero… Permanecer en una misma posición durante tanto tiempo… Cansa bastante_

Madara:- Continuemos

Sakura había sido colocada en el centro de un circulo que, con e jutsu correcto, lograría liberarla del jutsu de redención. Mientras Madara y Sasuke se encargaban del jutsu. Varios minutos después

Sakura:- _No se bien cuanto tiempo paso, pero estoy agotada… Tanto física como mentalmente_

Sasuke:- ¿Cuanto tiempo más-?

Madara:- Aun falta (Interrumpiendo a Sasuke)

Sakura:- _No creo soportar por más tiempo…_

Repentinamente las letras del círculo y las que estaban escritas en algunas partes del cuerpo de Sakura comienzan a brillar, al mismo tiempo que ella comienza a caer en un sueño profundo.

Sasuke:- ¡Sakura!

Madara:- ¡No te muevas! Al fin se ha rendido

Sasuke:- ¿Qué?

Madara:- Debe estar en un sueño profundo para deshacerse del jutsu. Es ahora cuando el verdadero trabajo comienza.

Varias horas después, Madara y Sasuke termina con su parte del trabajo. Ambos se retiran a descansar dejando a Sakura dormida dentro del círculo.

Sakura:- (Despertándose, mira el lugar en donde se allá. Al reconocerlo, busca a Sasuke o a Madara pero no encuentra a ninguno) Me quede dormida…

Sakura se levanta y sale den lugar que utilizaron para deshacerse del jutsu de redención. Durante el camino, ella se encuentra con un espejo y al mirar su reflejo queda totalmente sorprendida. Su cabello rosa chicle corto ahora era larga, casi llegando a sus rodillas, y sus ojos de colar jade, no muy claro ni muy oscuro, ahora era claro casi al punto ser blanco.

Sakura:- _La liberación de mis poderes han afectado al color de mis ojos, mientras mi cabello a crecido considerablemente… (Comienza a retomar su camino, mira nuevamente el espejo) Mis ojos… (Se acerca al espejo) ¿Qué? El color de mis ojos cambia…_

Al mover su cara un poco nota que, dependiendo de cómo le diera la luz, sus ojos cambiaban de ese jade claro a un color plateado.

Sasuke:- Sakura

Sakura:- ¿Eh? (Mirando a Sasuke, que se encontraba detrás de ella y que apareció repentinamente)

Sasuke:- Su cabello esta más largo… Y sus ojos… Más claros… Se ve… Más linda... (Ocultando su sonrojo) Al fin despertaste

Sakura:- Si…

Sasuke:- (Mirando de reojo a Sakura) Tu cabello…

Sakura:- Esta más largo lo se, y mis ojos más claros. Es probable que se deba a que libere mis poderes… (Tomando un mechan de cabello y jugando con él, mientras lo observa tratando de acostumbrarse al cambio repentino del largo del cabello)

Sasuke se acerca a ella, toma el mechón col el cual ella jugaba.

Sasuke:- Me gusta el largo de tu cabello (con una media sonrisa, mirando fijamente a Sakura)

Sakura:- (Desviando la mirada, algo sonrojada) ¿S-Si?

Sasuke:- Si… Aunque te prefiero con ojos jade

Sakura:- Una vez termine todo volveré a colocarme el jutsu e redención

Sasuke:- ¿Estas segura?

Sakura:- Si, es lo mejor

**Aquel poder que muchos buscan con desesperación puede volverse una carga tanto mental como físicamente. Se bien que mi cuerpo no esta preparado para resistir tanto poder.**

**Pero ahora debo de concentrarme en una sola cosa, limpiar el nombre de mis padres acabando con Danzou y el consejo.**

Madara:- ¿Y qué tenés planeado?

Sakura:- Fácil, revelar todo lo que le han ocultado a Konoha durante todo este tiempo

Madara:- Bastante simple…

Sakura:- Pero efectivo…

Madara:- ¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo?

Sakura:- Bueno primero hay que buscar información, estoy segura que debe haber otras cosas que han ocultado…

Madara:- Es fácil decirlo pero no tenemos a nadie que averigüe lo que necesitamos

Sakura:- Conozco a alguien que podrá ayudarnos

Sasuke:- ¿A quien? ¿Alguien de Konoha?

Sakura:- No exactamente… (Marchándose)

**Aunque siempre he aborrecido el deseo de ser más fuerte, es en estos moment****os en los que aprecio poseerlo.**

Sakura:- _Bien... Primero debo hallar la forma de entrar al Shizukesa… Si logro pasar la protección podré comunicarme con él…_

**Shizukesa es el lugar donde mi "raza" surgió hace muchos años atrás, en ese lugar se encuentra aferrado un gran poder. ****El lugar perfecto para encontrar o contactarse con alguien, pero no es fácil entrar allí. Luego del gran suceso que se dio en ese lugar, del cual surgió mi raza, las cinco naciones decidieron prohibir su ingreso y colocaron distintas protecciones para evitar que gente entrara para utilizarlo con fines maléficos. Los míos lo son… Algo… Muy poco… Pero es dirigido a quien realmente se lo merece no ha inocentes.**

Sakura había salido de la guarida de Akatsuki cuando es detenida.

Sasuke:- (Apareciendo repentinamente delante de ella) ¿A dónde vas?

Sakura:- A contactarme con la persona que mencione

Sasuke:- Voy contigo

Sakura:- No, es un lugar peligroso

Sasuke:- Con más razón iré

Sakura:- Si voy sola podré ingresar sin problema…

Sasuke:- Hmp ¿Me estas diciendo que soy una molestia para ti? (enojado)

Sakura:- N-No. _Debí decirlo de mejor manera (U)._ Ahora que libere mis poderes puedo entrar sin problema pero como aun no los controlo del todo no puedo asegurar que logremos entrar con éxito

Sasuke:- No voy a dejar que vallas sola

Sakura:- No tardare en regresar, conozco un atajo con el cual estaré a la madrugada en el lugar y, si todo sale bien, estaré de regreso mañana a la noche

Sasuke:- No te dejare ir sola

Sakura:- _¿Por qué tiene que preocuparse justo ahora de mi? ¿No pudo ser en otro momento? Esto es realmente importante… Sin él no podremos continuar con el plan… Tendré que convencerlo de que me deje ir sola ¿pero como? (piensa) ¡Ya se!_ (Cierra su mano y luego la vuelva abrir para dejar al descubierto un extraño objeto) Ten (Dándoselo a Sasuke)

Sasuke:- ¿Qué es eso? (Mirando con desconfianza el objeto)

Sakura:- (Coloca el objeto en la mano de Sasuke) Es un comunicador, yo tendré otro y así podré avisarte si necesito algo. Además te mostrara el camino más corto para llegar al lugar en donde voy a estar y en el lugar que me hallo yo (sonriéndole dulcemente)

Sasuke:- (Mira con desconfianza el objeto)

Sakura:- No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, regresare pronto te lo prometo (yéndose)

Sasuke:- Sakura (dándose la vuelta para ver a Sakura) No dudes en avisarme si necesitas ayudar, iré inmediatamente a buscarte (sonrojándose, desvía la mirada)

Sakura:- (Sonrojada y sorprendida)… Si (sonriendo dulcemente, luego retoma su camino)

**Tal vez… Después de haber cumplido con mí objetivo… Las cosas mejoren… Entre nosotros dos…**** Tal vez…**

Tras una larga caminata sin descanso alguno, Sakura llega a su destino.

Sakura:- _Como suponía, el lugar esta completamente protegida. No se le escapo ninguna, incluso hay detectores por debajo de la tierra para evitar ataques subterráneos. Mmm… Entrar por aire es muy peligroso… Y enfrentarlos a cada uno me llevaría mucho tiempo… Y tiempo es lo que no tengo… Creo que tendré que usar a mi querido Oukami… Él los distraiga mientras me infiltro_

Sakura llama a su Oukami, el cual comienza a atacar a los guardianes de la primera puerta. Y al poco tiempo comienzan a llegar los guardianes de las otras puertas, aprovechando que se hallaban ocupados con Oukami, Sakura ingresa al lugar.

Sakura:- _He aquí la ultima puerta… Es extraño que no halle a ningún guardián en este lugar, siendo la última puerta supuse que no irían hasta las primeras por las dudas… Pero parece que son más tontos de lo que suponía… Ja, me lo dejaron servido en bandeja de plata_

¿?1:- Como supusimos… Lo de más atrás era solo una distracción…

¿?2:- Una niña que se esta metiendo en un asunto muy peligroso

¿?3:- Lo mejor será que te marches de una vez… No creo que quieras terminar con horribles marcas por todo tu rostro…

Sakura:- ¿Solo tres? Creí que iban a haber más

¿?1:- Con tres basta, somos los mejores

¿?2:- Por lo que no podrás pasar de aquí

¿?3.- Solo podes retroceder

Sakura:- Prefiero avanzar… Es más fácil (Sonriendo dulcemente)

Sakura había dejado inconcientes y muy lastimados a los tres guardianes en cuestiones de minutos, el poder que había liberado la volvió más fuerte y rápida, y lo que antes le habría costado mucho tiempo ahora su tiempo se había reducido considerablemente. Sakura ingreso a la habitación donde podrían contactar con la persona que la ayudaría con la información para destruir a Danzou y al consejo.

Sakura:- ¡¿Dónde te escondes? ¡Se bien que estas aquí, así que no te escondas!

¿?:- ¡Que insolente eres! ¡Debes de tratarme con mayor respeto!

Sakura:- ¡No vine aquí para que me eduques… Y menos tú!

¿?:- ¡Tu padre se sentiría mal de oírte y ni hablar de tu podré madre, que en paz descansé!

Sakura:- Déjate de palabrería, necesito que me des información ¡Ahora!

¿?:- Que carácter… ¿Qué clase de información necesitas?

Minutos después

¿?:- Bien hay tienes la información que pediste… Me sorprendes… Esto es algo más de tu padre que de ti… Y más siendo hija de la que eres… ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

Sakura:- Es obvio que por ellos

¿?:- Para eso despiértalo a él… (Apuntando a un extraño objeto, lo que parecía ser un ataúd lleno de sellos diferentes) Y que se encargue de eso y tu te quedas en tu casa como la niña buena que eres

Sakura:- No puedo hacerlo, se que si lo despierto destruirá todo y no deseo eso…. Solo quiero acabar con los que se lo merecen… No quiero que inocentes resulten heridos…

¿?:- Jum… Como quieras… Pero saber que puedes venir a despertarlo cuando quieras, incluso no es necesario que vengas… Puedes hacerlo desde lejos y él ira por ti, en tu ayuda

Sakura:- Ya lo se… Prefiero dejarlo como la ultima opción…

**La sed de venganza que en él descansa… Es mayor que el de cualquier otra persona… Incluso a la de Sasuke… Tengo miedo de lo que podría llegar a suceder si lo liberara… Aun no controlo mis poderes, menos puedo despertarlo a él… Será mi última opción… Solo en una situación extrema lo liberare**

Sakura se marcha del lugar, verificando que ninguno de los guardianes la siguiera hasta el escondite de Akatsuki.

Sakura:- _Al fin… Estoy agotada… Me he propasado usando mis poderes… Y recién ahora me doy cuenta de eso… Por lo menos… Estoy en una zona segura_

La vista de Sakura comienza a nublarse con forme va avanzando de árbol en árbol hacia el escondite.

Sakura:-

_Vamos Sakura, no puedes dormirte en medio del camino… Estas muy cerca… Y… Sasuke debe... Estar… Espe-ran-do-_ (cayendo dormida por falta de energía)

**No recuerdo que paso después… Cuando ****desperté… Me hallaba en mi habitación y al parecer llevaba bastantes días dormida…**

Sakura:- (Levantándose) _¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?... Probablemente alguno de Akatsuki me encontró y me trajo…_

Sakura se cambia de ropa y se dirige a buscar a Madara o a Sasuke.

Sakura:- _Me… Me he perdido... Estaba segura que era por aquí… ¿O tenia que ir a la izquierda y no la derecha?... Este lugar en un laberinto… Tendré que regresar y comenzar de nuevo_ (minutos después) _Otro callejón sin salida… Pero si esta vez tome el otro camino… ¿Habrá que ir cambiando? Odio este lugar… Y los laberintos_

Tras unos 45 minutos sin poder con el camino correcto, Sakura se rinde y comienza a dirigirse a su habitación.

Sakura:- _Etto…_ (Mirando a un lado y luego al otro) _¿Cuál es el camino correcto?... Creo que me termine perdiendo_ (Suspirando) _No pudo avanzar ni retroceder… ¿Qué puedo hacer?_ (Tras unos minutos de pensar) ¡Ya se! (cierra los ojos mientras pronuncia en voz baja casi en susurro unas palabras de un idioma olvidado)

Tras unos minutos con los ojos cerrados, Sakura logro, gracias a sus nuevos poderes, encontrar el camino correcto hacia su habitación y hacia donde se encontraban Sasuke y Madara.

Las palabras que había pronunciado le permitieron recorrer cada camino en minutos sin necesidad de moverse de su lugar. Sakura había recordado como su raza lograba ver más allá que otras personas, similar o superior al Byakugan del Clan Hyuuga, le permitía ver através de objetos y localizar a cualquier persona por más lejos que se hallará.

Sakura:- _A veces este poder puede ser útil_

Sakura retoma su camino a su habitación, pero en el camino choca con alguien que al parecer tenia prisa.

Sakura/¿?:- Auch… (Cayendo al suelo)

Sakura:- _Que daño…_ (Mirando con quien se choco) ¿Por qué no miras por donde vas? Estos pasillos no son para andar corriendo ¿sabes?

¿?:- Hmp

Sakura:- (Levantándose) ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke:- Hmp (Levantándose)

Sakura:- _No me di cuenta de que era él… Pero…_ ¿No estabas con Madara?

Sasuke:- Madara me dijo que había un espía por esta zona así que… (Mirando a Sakura con duda) ¿Cómo sabias que estaba con Madara?

Sakura:- Use el Menkyuu para encontrar el camino (Sonríe algo nerviosa)

Sasuke:- ¿Encontrar el camino? ¿Acaso tú…?

Sakura:- (Bajando la cabeza avergonzada) Me perdí (Susurro mientas jugaba con sus dedos)

Sasuke:- ¿Cómo es que te perdiste?

Sakura:- Este lugar es un laberinto… Es fácil perderse…

Sasuke:- Hmp… Bien ve a tu habitación… Voy a ver lo del espía

Sakura:- Etto…

Sasuke:- ¿Qué?

Sakura:- Creo que el espía… Al que ser refería era… Yo… (Ríe nerviosa)

Sasuke:- ¿Hmp?

Sakura.- Es probable que el Menkyuu le allá hecho creer que era un espía…

Sasuke:- Hmp

Sakura:- ¿Acaso no me crees?

Sasuke:- …

Sakura:- Te lo mostrare… Yo misma me verificare si hay algún espía… (Cierra los ojos) Menkyuu (susurra)

Minutos después Sakura habré nuevamente los ojos

Sasuke:- ¿Y bien?

Sakura:- No hay ningún espía, como te dije… Solo están los de Akatsuki… Lo más cercano a un espía es un inofensivo pescador que se allá a varios kilómetros de aquí.

Sasuke:- Hmp

Sakura:- El Menkyuu es muy útil (sonríe dulcemente)… Es como el byakugan de Clan Hyuuga, pero con un rango mayor y con menos desventajas.

Sasuke:- Así parece

Sakura:- Sasuke

Sasuke:- ¿Hmp?

Sakura:- Ya encontré la información que fui a buscar

Sasuke:- Entonces hay que decírselo a Madara

Sakura.- Si

**Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Danzou y el consejo caiga…**

Sasuke arreglo una reunión con Madara en donde Sakura les explico a ambos como harían para destruir a Danzou y el consejo, empezando con revelar los oscuros secretos que durante muchos años habían ocultado a la gente de Konoha.

Sakura:- Estoy segura que con esto funcionara, una vez que pierdan la confianza de la gente de Konoha podremos acabar con ellos sin problemas… Al fin y al cabo no les importara la vida de esas personas

Madara:- ¿Y si no funcionara?

Sakura:- Es obvio que funcionara… No me arriesgaría en un plan que no tenga el ciento porciento de probabilidades de funcionar…

Sasuke:- ¿Y como acabaremos con ellos una vez rebelado esos secretos?

Sakura:- Deberemos ingresar a la zona en donde se suelen hallar Danzou y los consejeros… Luego decidiremos como acabar con ellos…

Sasuke:- Decirlo es fácil pero no ingresar

Sakura:- Claro que será fácil, utilizare el Mekyuu para encontrarlos y hallar la forma fácil de ingresar sin ser detectados

Madara:- Se te olvida que ellos fueron alguna vez ninjas y es probable que tengan protección, y más después de revelar los secretos que han ocultado durante tanto tiempo

Sakura:- Ya he pensado en todo y en los peores de los casos tengo una carta final… Una que espero no tener que utilizar (diciéndolo con algo de tristeza)

Sasuke:- ¿Por qué dices eso?

Sakura.- Con esta carta final venceremos sin duda alguna… Pero… (Se detiene dudando en continuar, pero continúa hablando) No estoy segura de las consecuencias de usarla… Es con lo único que no estoy segura… Cualquier cosa podría pasar…

Madara:- ¿Desconfías de uno de tus planes?

Sakura:- Como dije antes, es un plan que se ejecutara en los peores de los casos… Es improbable que lo utilicemos… He planeado cada situación que llegara a darse durante la misión… Y no es desconfianza… _Es más temor que desconfianza… Confía en cada uno de mis planes… Pero temo a este… Ya que… No se hasta que punto podré controlarlo_

Sasuke:- No entiendo porque dudas con esa carta final (algo enojado)

Sakura:- Existe alguien quien podría acabar con Danzou y el consejo en cuestión de segundos… Pero… Podría destruir más que solo a Danzou y al consejo… Pero volviendo al tema principal… Debemos comenzar los preparativos para todo, una vez este todo listo comenzaremos con la misión…

Madara/Sasuke:- Si

Luego de que Sakura se marcho.

Madara:- Tengo la sensación que hay algo que no nos esta contando…

Sasuke:- ¿A que te refieres?

Madara:- Estuvo tratando de evitar explicar mucho sobre esa carta final, hasta que al fin dijo algo… Pero aun así no dijo todo… Una persona capaz de acabar con Danzou y el consejo suena perfecto… Pero el hecho de que lo haya dejado como última opción y para ser usado en el peor de los casos que ella se planteo… Es más que seguro que algo se oculta detrás de esa ultima opción…

Sasuke:- _Lo que dijo Madara es cierto… Sakura ha evitado comentar cosas importantes sobre esa última opción y más sobre aquella persona… Algo oculta… Algo que no desea que nadie sepa… Y que quiere evitar usar…_ (Metido en sus pensamientos)

Días después de la reunión, el plan comenzó sin más tardanza. Utilizando uno de los poderes de Sakura y el sharingan lograron poco a poco revelar los secretos que durante muchos años Danzou y los consejeros, tal suceso comenzó a preocupar a los mencionados más y más. Los nombrados se las arreglaron para desmentir tales "atrocidades".

Sasuke:- Hmp, esto no esta funcionando… (Algo enojado)

Sakura:- No te preocupes… Supuse que algo como esto sucedería y ya he puesto en marcha otra fase del plan (Con una media sonrisa). No tardaran en caer…

Sasuke:- Más vale que funciones, ya me he artado de tener que esperar… Quiero acabar con ellos cuanto antes…

Sakura:- (Mirando a Sasuke) Nunca espere verte de esa forma…

Sasuke:- Hmp (Enojado)

Sakura:- Vamos, no te enojes. Dentro de poco podrás tenerlos delante de ti… Y podrás hacerles pagar por todo lo que te hicieron pasar…

Sasuke:- Nos hicieron pasar…

Sakura:- Si… _Falta muy poco… Falta muy poco para que alcance mi objetivo… No, no es solo mío… También es el de Sasuke… Compartimos el mismo objetivo… Algo que jamás pensé que sucedería…_

Sasuke:- ¿En cuanto tiempo sucederá?

Sakura:- Si ningún otro problema surge en menos de una semana…

Sasuke:- ¡¿Tanto? ¿Por qué hay que esperar tanto?

Sakura:- No podemos apresurarnos… Apresurarnos con esto nos podría terminar llevando a nuestra destrucción… Si queremos acabar con ellos por completo debemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo…

Sasuke:- ¡Hmp! (Enojado) Debimos atacar Konoha y acabar con ellos rápidamente.

Sakura:- Deberías pensar un poco más en el futuro y no solo en el presente… De haber hecho eso hubieses terminado encarcelado una vez que hubieran muerto…

Sasuke:- Hmp, como si realmente me importara eso…

Sakura:- (Mira a Sasuke unos minutos en silencio) _Él aun…_ No has aprendido (Susurro bajo pero suficientemente alto para que Sasuke la oyera y luego se marcho)

Sasuke:- ¡EH! ¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? (Yendo tras ella)

Sakura:- Por más que te lo dijera no entenderías…

Sakura se dirigió hacia su habitación mientras Sasuke la seguía insistiendo en que se explicara con respecto a lo que le había dicho antes, pero ella en ningún momento lo miro ni menos le respondió. Entro en su habitación y cerro la puerta tras ella, dejando a Sasuke del otro lado enojado y tratando de que ella le respondiera.

**Hay veces en las que no es necesario preocuparse en el futuro… Pero en un momento como este… En una situación como esta… El futuro es importante… Mis padres siempre pensaron en el futuro que les deparaba. Siempre creyeron que seria feliz, tal vez complicado por su situación pero feliz… Mi madre pensó en mi futuro al dejarme con su hermano… Aun sabiendo que sufriría por su ausencia al igual que ella sufriría por no estar junto a mi, prefirió esto ****en vez de dejarme a su lado y que sufriera por el resto de mi vida por el simple hecho de ser hija de ellos…**

**Es probable que pensara de ese modo si algo así hubiera sucedido, pero esa no es mi realidad… Mi realidad es esta, una en la que puedo entender perfectamente lo que ellos pasaron… Y aun estando en una situación como esta deseo un futuro feliz para mí… Y… Para… Él… Me gustaría poder intentar alcanzar aquello que mis padres no lograron…**

Sakura:- _Él aun no entiende la importancia de vivir por un futuro… (Mirando al techo mientras se recuesta en la cama) Vivir solo para el presente, restándole importancia a lo que vaya a suceder en el futuro… Es algo que no deseo hacer…_ Realmente quiero un futuro…

Mientras tanto.

¿?1:- Alguien esta filtrando esta información

¿?2:- ¿Cómo es posible? ¿No se suponía que solo nosotros lo sabíamos?

¿?3:- Tal parece que alguien más lo sabe…

¿?4:- ¿Y que paso con esa Bái? [_**Bái = del chino, significa "Blanca". Se refiere a un sin familia**_]

¿?2:- Se perdió todo rastro… Se suponía que iría tras Uchiha Sasuke

¿?5:- Que gran idea, mandar a esa Bái por un traidor... Y más a ella… No se olviden que es hija de traidores

¿?3:- No pudimos hacer nada, se fue con el grupo que esta tras Uchiha Sasuke

¿?2:- No debimos dejar que se fuera con ellos, debimos haber mandado a otra persona en su lugar

¿?1:- Meternos en una situación como esa hubiera traído sospechas y ahora no podemos hacer nada…

¿?3:- Todas las miradas están sobre nosotros

¿?1/2/4/5:- Mmm

¿?5:- Maldita Bái, debimos haberla matado cuando tuvimos la oportunidad. Ahora es otro peligro más

Días después.

Sasuke:- ¿Y bien? (algo enojado)

Sakura:- Todo esta saliendo…

Repentinamente

_¿?:- Se que no te gusta que te molesten y menos en momentos como estos pero te__ngo información que te interesara_

_Sakura:- Dime_

_¿?:- Esos __Purānā [__**Purānā: Del Hindi, significa viejos. En este caso se lo usa a modo de insulto.**__] andan sospechando de ti… Y eso no es nada… Uno de ellos esta a punto de subir de nivel…_

_Sakura:- ¿Aun con todo lo que hemos hecho?_

_¿?:- Por desgracia es la única opción_

_Sakura:- ¿Cuánto falta para eso?_

_¿?:- Mmm… Unos días… No puedo saber la fecha exacta ya que aun hay tiempo para cambiar la línea de tiempo (sonríe macabramente)_

_Sakura:- Entiendo_

_¿?:- Nos vemos…_

Sasuke:- ¡Sakura!

Sakura:- Pe… Perdón…

Sasuke:- Hmp, ¿y bien? ¿Cómo esta saliendo todo?

Sakura:- Tendré que hacer un cambio de planes… Bastante drásticos…

Sasuke:- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Sakura:- Porque dentro de poco las cosas van a cambiar… Para complicar las cosas…

Sasuke:- ¿Qué?

Sakura:- Uno de los integrantes del consejo será ascendido… Complicando más las cosas…

Sasuke:- ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Sakura:- Me lo acaban de informar… Pondré en marcha otro plan para detener el ascenso por un tiempo más… Me temo que entremos que atacar antes de lo que esperaba… _¡Maldición! Esto cambia todo por completo… Si esto continúa así tendré que usar mi último plan…_

Sasuke:- ¿Esta vez funcionara?

Sakura:- Si… Creo…

Sasuke:- ¿Hmp, cómo creo?

Sakura:- Debo cambiar por completo el plan… Si llega a haber otro cambio repentino como este… Tendré que usar… Mi ultimo plan…

Sasuke:- ¿Te refieres al que comentaste la otra vez?

Sakura:- Si

Sasuke:- ¿De que se trata ese plan?

Sakura:- (Mirando a Sasuke) Es mejor que no lo sepas…

Sasuke:- ¡¿Qué? (Enojado, toma a Sakura del brazo)

Sakura:- (Desviando la mirada) Es mejor que no lo sepas… El plan tiene sus condiciones…

Sasuke:- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con condiciones? (Apretando el brazo de Sakura)

Sakura:- (Haciendo un gesto de dolor) Duele-

Sasuke:- ¡Dímelo!

Sakura:- No- No puedes saber (Soltándose del agarre de Sasuke, tratando de irse)

Sasuke:- ¡No te vas a irte sin decírmelo! (Deteniendo a Sakura)

Sakura:- _Lo siento… Sasuke-kun… Boukyaku_ _**[Boukyaku: Del japonés, "olvido"]**_

Al cerrar los ojos, Sasuke olvida todo lo que Sakura le había dicho y en su lugar tenia recuerdos que la misma Sakura había inventado. Gracias a esto Sakura pudo marcharse para poner en marcha otro de sus planes, el cual no tardo en hacer el efecto correcto.

En la habitación de Sakura.

Sakura:- (Arrojando un extraño objeto que tenia en sus manos a su cama) Esto no es bueno… Se suponía que todo saldría como lo planee… Pero ahora… (Mirando el extraño objeto) ¿Realmente tendré que usar ese plan…?

Días después.

Sasuke:- ¿Para que nos llamaste?

Sakura:- El plan ha ido perfectamente… Es momento de realizar la última fase del plan (Con una media sonrisa)

Madara:- Vaya, esto fue rápido…

Sasuke:- Eso no importa. Ahora si acabaremos con ellos

**Ya esta todo escrito y no se puede retroceder… ****Solo espero que todo valla bien… No deseo usar ese plan… Pero… Hay cosas que no se pueden prevenir…**

Sasuke:- ¿Y bien, ahora qué?

Sakura:- Tenemos que ir por Danzo y el consejo… No queda de otra…

Sasuke:- Karin ¿Dónde se encuentra?

Karin:- Ahora me fijo…

Sakura:- _Esto nos va tomar más tiempo del que había planeado… No me esperaba que supieran mi punto débil…_

**Flash Back**

Sasuke:- Ya llegamos, te toca a ti encontrarlos

Sakura:- Si (cerrando los ojos) Menkyuu (abriéndolos nuevamente)…

Sasuke:- ¿Y bien? (Algo enojado)

Sakura:- Tsk (cerrando uno de sus ojos producto de un dolor) No lo encuentro

Sasuke:- ¿Qué? ¿No se suponía que puedes ver todo lo que quieran con el Menkyuu?

Sakura:- Siempre y cuando no utilicen un contraataque… Lo cual han hecho… Esos malditos sabían del punto débil del Menkyuu y no duraron en usarlo…

Sasuke:- ¿Existe alguna forma de deshacerlo?

Sakura:- Si me alejo del contraataque no seré afectada… Pero no tenemos tiempo y al parecer el contraataque tiene un rango muy alto, creo que ocupa casi toda Konoha…

Sasuke:- Hmp ¡Karin, búscalos!

Karin:- Si, Sasukito

**Fin de Flash Back**

Sakura:- _Suerte que trajimos con nosotros a el equipo de Sasuke… Por más que me cueste admitirlo, esa tal Karin puede ser útil… A veces… Y el resto del tiempo insoportable… Pero tengo que soportarla, al fin y al cabo nos es útil…_

Una vez localizaron a Danzo y el consejo comenzó la pelea. Mientras Sasuke peleaba contra Danzo, el resto de su equipo peleaba con los demás del consejo; Sakura y Karin se encontraban observando cado movimiento de Sasuke, Karin no era útil para un combate como el que se estaba dando en estos momentos, mientras Sakura esperaba el momento perfecto para realizar la ultima fase de su plan.

Conforme los minutos pasaban las cosas iban empeorando, el resto del equipo de Sasuke había acabado con sus oponentes después de vario tiempo pero para el momento que habían terminado con ellos los refuerzos habían llegado, comenzando una nueva pelea; mientras Sasuke no iba del todo bien con Danzo, cuando parecía que él completaría su venganza Danzo había revelado un arma secreta, la cual cambiaba toda la situación para peor.

Karin se hallaba desesperaba al pensar que Sasuke podría morir en tal pelea, mientras Sakura trataba de mantenerse tranquila y concentrada en la pelea esperando el momento indicado terminar la ultima parte del plan, pero tal momento no llegaba. Tras varios minutos de haber comenzado la pelea entre Sasuke y Danzo, este ultimo había logrado dejar a su oponente en el suelo en perfecta posición para acabar con la vida de su oponente con un simple golpe. En el momento en que Danzo iba a lanzar su ultimo y más mortal golpe contra Sasuke, Karin se entromete en el camino del ataque resultando ella herida gravemente mientras Sakura ve la oportunidad perfecta para terminar con su plan.

Sakura:- _Por más que intente cambiar el destino no puedo… No queda de otra, más que llamarlo a él… Y pagar el precio…_

_Kami no shōkan kado no bun..._

_Teishi jikan wa toho o kaishi suru_

_Tanjun'na yokubō niyotte sakusei sa reta nekutai_

_Shinu sono nakigara_

_Hikari ni modotte, sore o..._

_"F__untzioak__"_

[Traducción]_Condena desmedida… Redención divina_

_Tiempo detenido__ comienza a andar_

_Ataduras __creadas por simple avaricia_

_Desvaneceos de aquel cuerpo sin vida_

_Regresarlo a la luz…_

"_Regresa"_

Sakura:- _Por favor… Por favor que funcione…_

**Por más que intente modificar el destino… Es imposible modificarlo… Ya todo esta escrito… El final esta cerca…**

Danzo:- ¿Qué-?

Sasuke:- _¿De quien es ese inmenso chakra?_

¿?:- Después de tanto tiempo nos volvemos a encontrar… Danzo (Con una media sonrisa)

Danzo:- (Completamente sorprendido) No- No es posible… Se supone que tú-

¿?:- ¿Debería estar muerto?... Regrese a la vida para vengarme… Comenzando contigo (Viéndolo con una cara tétrica, ojos llenos de ira y deseo de acabar con la persona que veía y una sonrisa llena de locura y sed de sangre)

Danzo:- ¿Cómo tú-?

En eso Danzo dirigió su mirada a Sakura, la cual se hallaba de rodillas a Sasuke curando sus heridas más graves.

Danzo:- ¡Tú! ¡Maldita Bái!

¿?:- Bái… (Susurro)

Danzo estaba a punto de atacar a Sakura cuando el extraño hombre que parecía conocer perfectamente a Danzo se interpone en su camino.

Danzo:- Maldito…

Sakura:- ¿Estas bien? (le susurro a Sasuke)

Sasuke:- Si (sentándose)

Sakura:- (Mirando a Karin) _Por más que no me caiga bien… Ella ha sido muy útil… Si no fuera por esa muestra de estupidez… Sasuke estaría muerto_ (Se levanta y se dirige hacia Karin)

Sasuke:- ¿Qué haces? (Al ver a Sakura poniéndose al lado de Karin)

Sakura:- Curándola… Si no fuera por ella no hubiera podido poner en acción la ultima parte del plan…

¿?:- ¿He sido parte de tu plan? (Dándole la espalda a los tres, sin quitar la mirada de Danzo)

Sakura:- (Curando a Karin y sin mirar al hombre) Eras mi ultima opción… No te creas afortunado…

¿?:- Eres igual a ella…

Sakura:- Acaba con él de una vez… (Dijo cortante)

¿?:- ¿Y luego me regresaras… A mi prisión?

Sakura:- Obviamente, no te dejare hacer lo que desees… Tu sed de venganza es mayor al mío…

¿?:- Tú no haz vivido lo que yo…

Sakura:- Estoy siguiendo sus mismos pasos… Así que no me digas que no se (Levantándose repentinamente y posando su mirada penetrante al hombre). Deja de perder el tiempo y acaba con él de una vez por todas… El conjuro que utilice en una versión propia y no durara mucho tiempo… El momento de tu venganza a llegada así que aprovecha el tiempo que tienes en este lugar para realizarlo y descansa con la conciencia tranquila… De que al menos le has cumplido a ella…

¿?:- ¿Quién te ha educado? No pareces una Uchiha…

Sakura:- Soy una Bái… No lo olvides… Además has estado durante años ausente… No mereces mi respeto… pa-dre… (Diciendo lo último con sarcasmo)

Sasuke:- (Sorprendido) _¿Padre? ¿No se suponía que su padre había fallecido al igual que su madre?_

¿?:- Siempre espere que me llamaras de ese modo… Pero con una voz más amable…

Sakura:- Planeas seguir parloteando… Acaba con Danzo…

¿?:- Puedo acabar con él rápidamente… No es rival para mí

Danzo:- ¡Deja de subestimarme! ¡Soy mucho más fuerte de lo que era antes!

Sakura:- Ciertamente eres más fuerte de lo que eras antes de encerrarlo… Pero hay algo que ni tu ni el consejo en cuenta…

Danzo:- ¿Algo que no se tuvo en cuenta?

¿?:- El hecho de que ella naciera y de que creciera sin algún impedimento de tu parte me permitió incrementar me poder…

Sakura:- Cuando un nuevo Bái nace el padre de este también se vuelve fuerte… Al cumplir la edad requerida para usar mi poder sin problema también obtuve el poder de él…

¿?:- La única manera de evitarlo es matándonos… Pero ya es demasiado tarde para eso… (Con una media sonrisa)

Tras mostrar una cínica sonrisa a Danzo, el padre de Sakura avanzo rápidamente con dirección hacia Danzo y lo tomo con una sola mano del cuello levantándolo varios centímetros del suelo.

Sasuke:- _Logro tomarlo tan fácilmente_ (Sorprendido)

Luego de haberlo tomado del cuello lo lanzo hacia una pared para dar comienzo a la pelea. Danzo se hallaba en una gran desventaja, no solo porque se hallaba algo cansado debido a la pelea que había tenido contra Sasuke, se debía también a que su contrincante era mucho mas rápido que él y a duras penas lograba verlo aunque fuera unos segundos. Los golpes que el padre de Sakura realizaba parecían ser simples roces hacia Danzo pero a los pocos segundos que el roce había terminado Danzo salía despedido como si hubiera recibido un golpe directo; ciertamente él era realmente poderoso alguien a quien temer si se tenia como enemigo pero un perfecto aliado siempre y cuando se lo mantuviera calmo ya que perdía fácilmente la cordura, lo cual se noto varias veces durante el combate minutos en que golpeaba con ferocidad a Danzo sin darle respiro alguno e incrustándolo más y más en la pared, suelo o techo.

Hubiera sido una pelea impresionante de no ser que Danzo no tuvo ninguna oportunidad para atacar, solamente pudo defenderse de muy pocos de los ataques del padre de Sakura. Con pocos minutos de haber comenzado el combate, el padre de Sakura decidió finalizarlo de una vez por todas; tomo a Danzo del cuello, el cual se hallaba incrustado en la pared después del ultimo ataque del cual aun no había podido reaccionar, alzándolo varios centímetros del suelo con la mano izquierda y con la derecha le dio un golpe final y asertivo en el pecho justo en el corazón para acabar con él rápidamente, ya se había divertido lo suficiente con él además de que el tiempo se comenzaba a agotar.

¿?:- (Soltando a Danzo) Hmp, que aburrido… Pensé que daría más pelea…

Sakura:- (Que se había quedado de pie cerca de Karin y Sasuke viendo la pelea, se acerco a su padre) Creí que no terminarías más… (Con una voz fría)

¿?:- (Dándole la espalda a Sakura) Trate de divertirme un poco pero me termine aburriendo… Alguien que no logra darme ni media hora de pelea no vale la pena… (Con una tétrica media sonrisa)

Sakura:- Hmp… _Ya es momento… Si no lo hago ahora no podré hacerlo más_ (Sacando un pequeño rollo de papel)

Sasuke:- (Levantándose) _Realmente fue sorprendente… Ni siquiera utilizo toda su fuerza…_

Sakura:- Ya has acabado con lo que viniste hacer…

¿?:- Aun no… (Dándose la vuelta) Aun debo de acabar con otros más (Sonrío macabramente)

Sakura:- No pienso permitirlo (Abriendo el pergamino mientras posicionaba su mano izquierda, con dos de los dedos levantados, delante de su cara la cual mostraba una gran determinación sin ningún rastro de duda en el)

¿?:- Ja, con eso no lograras nada… Aunque compartamos poder no tienes experiencia con esa clase de pergaminos

Sakura:- El hecho de no saber como lograr algo no es razón para rendirse sin siquiera intentarlo (Con una media sonrisa)

¿?:- ¿Esa frase…? (Sorprendido)

Sakura:- Solía decirlo ella…

***Flash Back***

¿?:- ¡Es inútil! (tirándose de espalda al pasto)

¿?:- Vamos, Kirai-kun (sonriéndole dulcemente). No puedes rendirte tan fácilmente

Kirai.- Llevo bastante intentándolo y no he logrado nada, jum…

¿?:- El hecho de no saber como lograr algo no es razón para rendirse sin siquiera intentarlo, vuelve a intentarlo Kirai-kun se que esta vez lo lograras (sonriéndole dulcemente)

Kirai:- (La mira de reojo durante unos minutos) Esta bien… (Levantándose) Molestia

¿?:- Si, lo se (riendo dulcemente seguida de una sonrisa dulce)

Kirai:- ¿Po- Por que te ríes? (sonrojado)

¿?.- Por nada, por nada…

***Fin Flash Back***

Kirai:- Has sacado bastante de ella…

Sakura:- Sobre todo su determinación

El pergamino comienza a iluminarse, las letras que en ella se encontraban escritas comienzan a escapar del papel y dirigirse hacia el padre de Sakura rodeándolo en un círculo formado de una escritura olvidada. Las letras comenzaron a iluminarse al mismo tiempo que Sakura comenzaba a recitar en voz baja un extraño cántico.

Kirai:- (Paralizado por el circulo) Pensé que utilizarías el otro pergamino… Creí que irías por lo seguro y no te arriesgarías tanto para tratar de encerrarme…

Sakura:- (Una vez finalizado el cántico) Si lo hubiera hecho lo abrías detenido rápidamente…

Kirai:- ¿Realmente pagaras el precio por haberme liberado?

Sasuke:- ¿Precio? ¿A que te refieres a eso?

Sakura:- No le hagas caso…

Kirai:- ¿No se lo dijiste? Mal hecho… Debiste haberle dicho que tendrías que dar…

Sakura:- ¡Cállate! Esto es entre tú y yo…

Kirai:- Que tierna… Tratas de protegerlo pero de nada te servirá… ¿Qué pasara cuando ya no estés más?

Sasuke:- ¿Qué?

Kirai:- La única forma de que el conjuro funcione es que de su vida a cambio de volver a encerrarme… (Con una media sonrisa) El perfecto precio por haberme liberado, ¿no es así?

Sasuke:- ¿Sakura eso es verdad?

Sakura:- …

Sasuke:- ¡Responde!

Sakura:- Es la única forma (con la cabeza baja)… No quiero que gente inocente resulte herida… Ni que… Ni que tú también termines herido por mi egoísta decisión…

Sasuke:- ¿Egoísta decisión? ¡Lo egoísta es que decidieras esto sin decírmelo!

Sakura:- Hubieras intentado de evitarlo…

Sasuke:- ¡Obviamente!

Sakura:- … Pero ahora ya no se puede hacer nada… El conjuro esta terminado (cerrando el pergamino) y con él el destino de ambos (cayendo de rodillas al suelo)

Sasuke:- ¡No- No voy a permitirlo! (acercándose con dificultad a Sakura debido a la herida. Toma de los hombros a Sakura) No voy a permitir que des tu vida por esto…

Sakura.- Ya es tarde… El destino ya esta escrito… Siempre lo estuvo… Yo siempre… Siempre supe que acabaría así… Lamento haberte metido en algo como esto… Sasuke-kun…

Kirai comenzó a desvanecerse al mismo que la luz de las letras desaparecía al igual que las mismas letras.

Sakura:- Lo siento… Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke:- ¡No! ¡No voy a permitirlo! (realmente enojado, más por el hecho de no poder hacer nada para evitarlo)

**Hubiera querido que nada de esto pasara… Que las cosas fueran distintas… Si… Si pudiera pedir un último deseo… Desearía que todo fuera distinto… Que mis padres no hubieran pasado esto… Que nadie hubiera sufrido por culpa de Danzo y el consejo… Que Sasuke tuviera a su amada familia con él… Desearía… Un final distinto… Un final mejor para todos…**

Una vez que la última palabra del conjuro se desvaneció Sakura comenzó a caer rendida ante lo que parecía un simple sueño, se sentía cansado por todo lo que había pasado y lo único que deseaba era descansar para despertar con los primeros rayos de sol dando en su cara como siempre solía hacerlo… Para dirigirse al encuentro de sus amigos y de la persona que más amaba en la aldea que amaba…

Sakura callo en un profundo sueño mientras podía oír la voz de Sasuke llamándola a gritos que se alejaba más y más hasta convertirse en susurro que el viento traía a sus oídos.

En fuerte sonido logra despertarla de su sueño, al abrir los ojos y observar la sala se da cuenta que se allá en el living de su casa y de que lo que la despertó había sido el timbre de la puerta principal. Se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta.

¿?:- (Al abrir la puerta) Sasuke… Que sorpresa, creí que vendrías a la tarde (haciéndolo entrar)

Sasuke:- Si, pero decidí venir antes (Entrando)

¿?:- (Cerrando la puerta) ¿Quieres una taza de té?

Sasuke:- Hmp, me parece bien pero-

¿?:- Sin azúcar, lo se… Odias las cosas dulces…

Sasuke:- No todo lo dulce… Sakurita (Tomándola de la cintura y robándole un beso)

¿?:- ¡TÚ, QUITA TUS SUCIAS Y DEPRAVADAS MANOS DE MI HIJA! ¡¿HAS VENIDO A PERVERTIR A MI HIJA, VERDAD?

Sakura:- (Separándose de Sasuke) Papá, estas exagerando

¿?:- ¡NO ESTOY EXAGERANDO! MIRATE… POR CULPA DE SUS HORMONAS DESCONTROL TERMINASTE EMBARAZADA…

Sasuke:- He dicho que me haría cargo de todo, hmp (mirando a otra parte)

¿?:- VOY A MATARTE MALDITO UCHIHA

Sakura:- (Poniéndose delante de Sasuke) No lo hagas… No nos hemos casado y no quiero que mi hijo quede huérfano de padre antes de nacer, además como le diría que su padre fue asesinado por su propio abuelo ¿eh?

¿?:- Cierto… (Mirando a Sasuke con una cara llena de enojo) Ten cuidado con lo que le hagas a mi hija… Si realmente aprecias tu vida te mantendrás a cierta distancia de ella

Sakura:- Ya, ya… Tomemos una taza de té (sonriendo con nerviosismo)

**Ese ultimo deseo… Que creí que jamás se haría realidad… Termino haciéndose real… Una vida llena de paz, con las personas que amo…**

**Tengo a mi padre conmigo, y nos llevamos bastante bien siempre y cuando no trate de matar a Sasuke… Tengo al hombre siempre he amado y al que siempre amare y con el cual comenzare una familia… Y también estas sus padres y su hermano, una familia que va creciendo poco a poco.**

Sakura:- (Entrando al living) Aquí esta el… ¡PAPÁ!

Sakura queda sorprendida al ver a su padre tirándole varios kunais a Sasuke tratando de matarlo, mientras Sasuke los esquivaba por muy pocos centímetros.

Sasuke:- Sa- Sakura (Con una mirada de terror)

Sakura:- Ya déjalo… Es el padre de tu nieto y el hombre con el que me voy a casar no puedes matarlo…

Kirai:- Si no fuera por el bebe… Jamás lo hubiera dejado que se casara contigo… Te meres a un hombre mejor, hija

Sakura:- (Acercándose a Sasuke para curarle algunas heridas leves) Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, yo amo a Sasuke y jamás me hubiera casado con otra persona que no fuera él, jum

Kirai:- Pero hija, hay mejores partidos (con lagrimas en los ojos)

**Ahora se de donde saque mis repentinos cambios de emociones… Las cosas cambiaron tanto a lo que sucedió antes… Un padre celoso de un novio algo frío y bastante celoso, con una familia muy calida y un hermano que lo suele molestar y que tiene una esposa que también suele molestar, sobre todo con esos comentarios tan insinuantes… Con buenos amigos con los que se puede contar, sobre todo con Naruto que sigue siendo un "dobe" según Sasuke…**

**Una vida como realmente deseaba, o casi… Realmente deseaba una familia completa pero hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar por más que se lo desee.**

Sakura:- Aquí tienes (entregándole la taza de té a Sasuke, para luego sentarse a su lado)

Sasuke.- Gracias, Sakura

Kirai:- ¿Por qué te sientas junto a él?

Sakura:- Porque es mi novio, jum (para mirar a Sasuke e ignorar a su padre)

Kirai.- Esa no excusa… No te quiero cerca de él…

Sakura:- Papá estamos a solo días de casarnos ¿Vas a seguir con tus absurdos celos?

Kirai:- ¡Hasta que me muera! Ni pienses que te entregare a este (apuntando a Sasuke, el cual tomaba el té sin darle mucha atención a Kirai)

Sakura:- ¡Papá! _¿Cómo es que pudiste soportarlo durante todos estos años, madre?_ (Mirando una foto sobre uno de los mueble cercano a ella)

**Ha diferencia del destino de los demás, el de mi madre estaba escrito desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Aunque logre que pudiéramos estar todos juntos como una familia esta no duro por mucho tiempo. Ella no había fallecido a manos de Danzo y el consejo, si la habían capturado pero su muerte se debió a una enfermedad bastante común entre las mujeres del Clan Uchiha. Aun en esta época tal enfermedad permaneció y 3 años después de que yo naciera ella falleció después de tanto tiempo de lucha contra dicha enfermedad; no recuerdo mucho de ella ya que era muy chica cuando se marcho pero hay un montón de fotos de ella que mi padre ha conservado y también algunas cosas que ella me dejo para poder recordarla sobre todo sus diarios íntimos… Llenas de historias de su niñez, adolescencia y su vida de casa con mi padre.**

**Aunque no todo se halla hecho realidad no me siento mal, la gente de mí amada aldea esta llena de alegría y paz, aquellos días llenos de dolor y oscuridad ya no existen en la aldea. Ciertamente siempre abra alguien que tratara de acabar con la paz pero siempre estaremos nosotros, los ninjas, para evitar que eso suceda; proteger la alegría de aquellos a los que más amas es lo que hace que la vida tenga más valor… Es lo que siempre decía mi madre y se que esta en lo cierto**

Sakura:- ¡QUE LO DEJES! (tratando de apartar las manos de su padre del cuello de Sasuke)

Kirai:- MUERE MALDITO UCHIHA

Sakura:- PIENSA MÁS EN TU NIETO…

… **Aunque me preocupa lo que nos deparara el futuro, sobre todo el de Sasuke… Realmente quiero que este vivo para ver crecer a nuestro hijo…**

Sakura:- (Súper enojada) ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡Shinbu-tsū! [Técnica especial de los Bái] (Dejando a su padre inconsciente) ¿Sasuke-kun estas bien?

Sasuke:- Al- Algo… Suerte que estabas, Sakura… Tu padre realmente te odia

Sakura:- No lo le hubieras dicho de ese modo que estaba embarazada no te odiaría tanto, Sasuke-kun

Sasuke:- Cierto (con una gota de sudor al recordar tal situación) Aunque tu tampoco tenias muy buenas ideas

Sakura:- Pero hubiera sonado mejor decírselo una vez no hubiéramos casado, así no te trataría de matar constantemente… (riendo dulcemente)

Sasuke:- Hmp, no es gracioso (algo sonrojado y apenado)


End file.
